electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of samples used by DJ Sharpnel
This article describes and notes the samples used by DJ Sharpnel. Many Sharpnel Sound albums include sampled works from anime, cartoons, and other influences.　Note that not all of the songs listed are composed by Sharpnel, Killingscum, or Jea. The following sources are categorized by the origin of the sample (Japanese/English/Other), listed by the song title, followed by information on the sample(s) used. Japanese Sources * 11Eleven - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion episodes 1 and 5, and first ending "Yūkyō Seishunka" by Ali Project * 1st Stage (Sharpnel Remix) - Gradius * 20031023 - 23rd and 24th Ep. of Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Asuna-San's Birthday - Oct. 23, but also an event in the series that year 2003) * 4-12+1 - Fruits Basket song "For Fruits Basket" by Ritsuko Okazaki * Aim Burst - To Aru Kagaku no Railgun song "Only My Railgun" by fripSide * Airwave.08 - Shizuku song "Ruriko's Theme" * Anima Gedon 3 - Martian Successor Nadesico song "Anata no Ichiban ni Naritai/I Want to be Your Number One" (from episode, "You're the Next Captain of the Nadesico!"), Final Fantasy VIII song "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong, and Kare Kano song "Tenshi No Yubikiri" by Mai Fukuda * Animegabbattle - Sister Princess song "Love Destiny" by Yui Horie, Card Captor Sakura song "Catch You Catch Me" by Gumi, Sister Princess song "Tsubasa" by Yui Horie, Angelic Layer song "Be My Angel" by Atsuko Enomoto, Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan song "It's My Style" by Yui Horie * Back To The Gate - "Itsumo Kono Basho De" by Ayane Fuka Ryouiki no Déjà vu ED * Bana Heso -We Otaku- - Love Hina song "Sakura Saku", Slayers Try song "Don't be Discouraged" and Lost Universe song "Infinity"; all sung by Megumi Hayashibara. * Be Princess - Petite Princess Yucie * BF2014 - Song "Beautiful World" by Utada Hikaru * Black Chocolates - The anime "C: The Money of Soul And Possibility Control" * Blue Betreyal - Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Episode 22, "Electra's Betrayal" * Blue Army - Fafner of the Azure song "Separation" by Angela * Blue Noah and Blue Noah 2006 - Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water song "Blue Water" by Miho Morikawa * Bluesky - Egao song "Egao" by Hiromi Iwasaki * Burst Linker - Accel World (anime) opening "Chase the World" by May'n * ばいばい… aka "Bye Bye" - 1999 visual novel Kanon (Ayu's first wish, as well as assorted vocal samples from the game) * Castle in the Sky 2003 - Castle in the Sky song "Sora Kara Futtekita Shoujo" by Joe Hisaishi. * Cheers 2000 - Itsuki Hiroshi song KAMPAI * Cherry Clone - 1997 PlayStation game Tokimeki Memorial ~ Forever With You opening song "Motto! Motto! Tokimeki" by Mami Kingetsu * Cmd+Ctrl+C - Stella Women's Academy, High School Division Class C3 Ending Song "Hajikero! Shīkyūbu!" by Yui Makino, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ai Kayano, Chiwa Saitō, Rima Nishizaki and Madoka YonezawaA misprint on the jacket switched the titles of Cmd+Ctrl+C and Pacific Girls. * CO.CO.RO - Kokoro Library song "Beagle" by Yasuko Yamano. * Complecks Baby - COMPLEX song "Be My Baby" * Cyber Inductance - Dennō Coil opening song "Prism" * Cyberteam in Akihabara 2011 - Voice clips and opening theme from anime Cyberteam in Akihabara ("Birth" by Masami Okui) * Da★Manco - Oruchuban Ebichu * Dance Da Dance - Ranma 3rd Opening song "Omoide Ga Ippai" by Nishio Etsuko * Dark Voice - Macross Plus song "Voices" by Yoko Kanno * Data Drain - .hack * Dekameronation - Shonentai song "Dekameron Densetsu" * Delusion Wonderland - Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi songs "Treat or Goblins" and "Anata no Kokoro ni" by Megumi Hayashibara. * Die Now - Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori song "Aizome" by Mamiko Noto * Difficulty-G - Macross Delta song "Ikenai Borderline" by Walküre * Do You? (255BPM) (and the Untitled Track on SRPC-0011) - Cover of classic nursery rhyme "待ちぼうけ" (Machibouke) composed by Yamada Kosaku * DMYK - Song "Daimeiwaku" by Japanese Band "UNICORN" * Drrrrrrr! - Durarara!! song "Uragiri no Yuuyake" * DT Rabbit Blood Festival - a clip from a Japanese game show * Emiru Maniax - Character song from Sentimental Graffiti "Watashi no Moto e Ai ni Kite" by Ai Maeda (as Emiru Nagakura) * Endless Summer - Onyanko Club song "夏休みは終わらない" * Entangle Night - ZegaPain opening song "Kimi E Mukau Hikari" by Akino Arai * Evangelion Generation - Neon Genesis Evangelion song "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" by Yoko Takahashi * Exciting Hyper Highspeed Star & Hyper High Speed Star & High Speed Star - song Star Light by Hikaru Genji * Fake Promise - Kyō no Go no Ni songs "Nisemono" and "Yakusoku" * Flower Forever - Ai Yori Aoshi song "Towa no Hana" by Yoko Ishida * Follow You - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya song "God Knows..." by Aya Hirano * For You - Phantasy Star Online and Kokia song "Arigatou" * Fuck DJ - Final Fantasy (Chocobo Theme) * Future Dominators - Mirai Nikki song "空想メソロギヰ” * F__K AWAY NOW - Opening theme and voice clips from the anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * Furo (Jea Mix) - song Star Light by Hikaru Genji * Fuwatanity - K-On! song "Fuwa Fuwa Time" by Aki Toyosaki with Yoko Hikasa, Satomi Satou and Minako Kotobuki * G.A.B.A. - Galaxy Angel * G.K.Surviver - Sabage-bu! Ending song Piti Pati Sabaibaado * Gate Of Dreams - Onegai My Melody, and its opening "Oto Melody" by Takahashi Mikako * Gate Openerz - Steins;Gate opening "Sky Clad no Kansokusha" by Itou Kanako * Ghost Ghost - Ghost in the Shell * G.M.C - K-On! 1st opening "GO! GO! MANIAC!" by Houkago Tea Time * Green D - Kirby level theme "Green Greens" and the second opening theme of the anime "Kirby of the Stars"/"Hoshi no Kābī" * Haiba Nation - Haibane Renmei * Haitei Breakerz - Saki * Hard Dreamer ver2.0 - Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer * Heart Attack / To / To (Happy Mix) - ToHeart song "Brand New Heart" by AKKO * Hell (Jea Mix) - High School! Kimengumi second ED "Banana no Namida" by Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi * Hidamari Bassline 365 - Episode 5 of Hidamari Sketch x365 * High Speed Song Live Version - "Refrain" / "ルフラン" by N. Inoue / 井上望, ToHeart song "Brand New Heart" by AKKO, "Haru Ra Ra Ra!"/"春ラ!ラ!ラ!" by Mako Ishino, "Sayonara Kara Hajimaru Monogatari" by Yōko Oginome, and "Star Light" by Hikaru Genji * High Tension - VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire song "Mirai Gata Idol" by Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamura * Hot Pepperz - Fushigiboshi no Futagohime * Hunter's Anthem - Monster Hunter Freedom * I am Maid - Maid in Heaven song "Maid-san Rock 'n' Roll" by Pilko Minami * Idol (Aniko is Pojingu Version) - VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire song "Mirai Gata Idol" by Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamura * IdolSpirits 2000 - Princess Anmitsu OP 「恋はくえすちょん」, 「おニャン子クラブ」 song 「ウェディングドレス」,「うしろ髪ひかれ隊」 song 「ご期待下さい!」 * I'm a 32G - song "ボクは32グラム" by Junko Iwao * Intro (SRPC-0001) - Serial Experiments Lain, Cyber Team in Akihabara song "Birth", by Masami Okui * Itadakimasu - Naruto * Ivaltek - Final Fantasy XII - Kiss Me Good-bye (English Vocals) by Nobuo Uematsu * Japanese Soba Noodle - Animal Yokocho ending theme song "Fantasista Girl" by the Indigo * Jersey☆Spirit - Rinne no Lagrange opening song "TRY UNITE!" by Megumi Nakajima * Kakke Ecko - "Kakekko Kakko" by Tsuji Nozomi * Kamone 100% - Shibugakitai song "100%…SO kamone!" * 艦これ言えるかな? (KanColle ieru kana?) - Kantai Collection * Kawa no Nagare no Yau ni Like a River Flow - Hibari Misora song "Kawa no nagare no yō ni" * Kaze no Naka no Subaru Subaru in the Wind - Project X ~The Challengers~ opening song "Chijō no Hoshi" by Miyuki Nakajima * Ken's Theme (DJ Sharpnel Remix) - Street Fighter II * KeyKey - Key The Metal Idol song "Lullaby" by Tamisha Terashima * Kill'em All / Kill'em All (Long Ver.) - Battle Royale * Kiss F - Macross F song ""Chou Jikuu Hanten Nyan Nyan" CM Song" by Megumi Nakajima, and "Triangler" by Maaya Sakamoto * Klassiker Einheit – Hyouka song "Yasashisa no Riyuu" by ChouCho * Koke Killers - Bennie K song "Dreamland" * Ktn Gtr - Katanagatari song "Meiya Kadenrou" by Kuribayashi Minami * Last Beach - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Let's Nyancing - Chocotto Sister * Linuks - Kurau Phantom Memory song "Natsukashii Umi" by Arai Akino (Note: Song name refers to the word "Rainax" used in the series not the OS Linux) * Little God Ch@nnel - Lucky ☆ Star song "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" by Aya Hirano, Emiri Katō, Kaori Fukuhara, and Aya Endo * Lolit Speed - Title theme from game Houkago Mania Club * Lonly Lonly - song Tasogare Lonely by Tomo Sakurai * Lost Connections - Opening theme and voice clips from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Macau Underground - song Shineshine-dan no uta (死ね死ね団の歌) from the TV series Ai no Senshi Rainbowman * Magic Cycles - Opening theme and voice clips from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica * MAGINOBIONICS - Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! OP "Sparkling Daydream" by ZAQ * Marunouchi Surviver - Mawaru Penguindrum song "Rock Over Japan" by Triple H * Megamix - Aa! Megami-sama song "My Heart iidasenai, Your Heart tashikametai" by the Goddess Family Club * Mishima Mecanica - Kemeko DX song "Purippurin Taisou" by Chiwa Saito * Mmmmmmm - MM! (えむえむっ! Emu Emu!) ending 「 More-more LOVERS!! 」 * Moonearth - [[Turn A Gundam ending theme "Tsuki no Mayu" by Okui Aki * Morning Knifreak - SALT5 song "Get Up! Rapper", HALCALI song "Tandem", DDR Version of "We Will Rock You!!" * My Turn is Your Turn - Moetan * NAINAI69 - Shibugakitai song "NAI・NAI 16" * Natsu mo matenai!! - Sayuri Kokushou song "Natsu wo matenai" * Negimaniax - 26th Ep. of Negima!: Magister Negi Magi and song "Happy Material" * Nergal Burning - Martian Successor Nadesico song "You Get to Burning" by Matsuzawa Yumi * NNK Cup Granprix - Yumeria * N.O.E.in - Noein song "Idea" * No One Can Live Alone - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Noirist - NoirObservations of SRPC-M004 (J-Core Revolution). Chocobo Theme, Noir, and the Powerpuff Girls are all noted. song "Coppelia no Hitsugi" by Ali Project * Noiseman - Onkyo Seimeitai Noiseman * NONONON - Episode 10 & 11 of Kill la Kill * Old Memories - High School! Kimengumi opening theme "Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi" by Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi * On the Beach & Last Beach - High School! Kimengumi opening theme "Nagisa no "..."" by Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi * Only only - "Only You" by Boøwy * OSHOG2 - Traditional Japanese New Year song "Oshogatsu" * OTAKU SPEEDVIBE - Macross Frontier song "Do You Remember Love?" composed by Kazuhiko Katō and sung by Mari Iijima * Over the Fullereneshift - Neon Genesis Evangelion song Sakura Nagashi by Utada Hikaru * Pacific Girls - Kantai Collection “Home port” * Packmaniacs - SP - Pac-Man * Pants - Chobits song "Let Me Be With You" by Round Table featuring Nino * Papaver Rhoeas - Ranma ½ song "Hinageshi" by Michiyo Nakajima * Piece of Poetry (Shihen) - Uta Kata song "Itsuka Tokeru Namida" by savage genius * Party Time! - Comic Party samples and Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou ending song "Yume no Naka e" * PINK-CHAO! IS FACKIN' BEAT MIX - Minayo Watanabe song "PINKの CHAO" * Planetz - Planetes * Poison Air Wave Dokudenpa - 1st episode of Fruits Basket * Policy in the Sky! - Sailor Moon song "Otome no Policy" by Yoko Ishida * Power of Mage - "Tina's Theme" from Final Fantasy VI * PPPP - Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch song "Legend of Mermaid" * Puriny Squad - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * QT Honey (kill w/flash3.0 mix) - Cutie Honey song "Cutey Honey" by Yoko Maekawa * Quadra Girlz - Sky Girls * Rebirth - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Sacoree (Natural Oil Mix) - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex song "Inner Universe" by Origa * Same Dream - "Träumerei" by Rurutia * Saturday Morning - Tokyo Mew Mew song "My Sweetheart" by Rika Komatsu and Mirmo! song "Pretty Cake Magic" by Mai Nakahara & Etsuko Kozakura * Saturday Night Party Rock'n'Roll - Bucchigiri Rock'n Roll by Yokohama Ginbae * Seapong - Stellvia of the Universe * SELECTION CHEET 52ROMS NOW - NES multicart game Action 52 and Cheetahmen * Sengoku Battle Field - Sengoku Basara * Seven - Elfen Lied * SF-C/Positron (DJ Sharpnel remix) - Chun-Li's theme from Street Fighter and samples of Chun-Li's voice from Street Fighter II * SF-R - Ryu's theme from Street Fighter and samples of Ryu's voice from Street Fighter II * SG12 - Voice clips of Emiri Nagakura from Sentimental Graffiti * SG Freak - "Tenshi ni Aitakute" opening theme to Sentimental Journey * Shind Bad - W's cover of Pink Lady's "Nagisa no Sinbad" * Shine!! - K-On! song "Cagayake! Girls" by Aki Toyosaki with Yoko Hikasa, Satomi Satou and Minako Kotobuki * Shool Killerz - School Days * SilentWind(Edit) - Argento Soma opening "Silent Wind" by Eri Sugai * Snows ~Soshite Kise ki~ and Snows (Prototype 2) - Kanon song "Last Regrets" by Ayana * Solitude Sun - TV Drama "kuroi amigasa" (黒い編笠) song "kodoku no sekiyou" (孤独の夕陽) by The Wonders (ザ・ワンダース) * Sound of SOS - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya song "Hare Hare Yukai" by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto * Songs - Theme from Utawarerumono (game) * Speed Disco Vol. 1 - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Sprits of Rebel Army - Final Fantasy II (Rebel Army Theme) * Strange Program - Negima!: Magister Negi Magi song "Bakappuru" by DROPS, and Futakoi * Strawberry Sweetz - Rozen Maiden song "Tomei Shelter" by refio + Haruka Shimotsuki * Take Core of Yourself - Neon Genesis Evangelion song "Tamashii no Refrain" by Yoko Takahashi and Fafner of the Azure: Dead Aggressor (BG Sounds), and Serial Experiments Lain. Another sample used is a scene from The End of Evangelion. * The Others AKA No Life - Bokurano song "Uninstall" by Chiaki Ishikawa * The Power of Underground - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann song "Sorairo Days" by Shōko Nakagawa * The Terror of Death - .hack//G.U. * Time Shift/Time Shift 2004- RahXephon * Together as One - Genesis of Aquarion song "Sousei no Aquarion" by AKINO * Toki-Meki Gabbareal - Sound clips from 1997 dating simulation game Tokimeki Memorial * Tori no Uta/Torinouta/The Bird Song (Luftinfektion mix)/鳥の詩 (Luftinfektion Mix) - Air song "Tori no Uta" by Lia * Total Fatanity - Furi Kuri song "Little Busters" by The Pillows * Touch the angel - "Tenshi ni Fureta yo!" from K-ON!, "Galop Infernal" by Offenbach (indirectly) * Under Style - Wandaba Style theme song "Ijim-Den Tensai no Housoku" * Urapara Core - ２４時間テレビ エロは地球を救う theme song "ちゃんとつけてねダーリン" * V.D. Kiss - Song "Valentine's Day Kiss" by Kokusho Sayuri * Vendita di Magia - BGM and voice clips from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica * W - Sasagawa Miwa's song "Warai" * W@rez - Japanese game Twinbee, arcade game Donkey Kong, and IM client ICQ * Wedding Peak! - Wedding Peach * Welcome!! - Intro is "Leaf Logo" from Leaf visual novels, Di Gi Charat * Winter White - White Album ending theme "Powder Snow" by AKKO * Word Selectorz - Phantasy Star Online opening theme "~The Whole New World~" by SEGA * World Sound (Zenon/Zephon/Yoon) - RahXephon song "Hemisphere" by Maaya Sakamoto and the song "Polovtsian Dance" (Indirectly) * XING BREAKER - Kill la Kill opening "Sirius" by Eir Aoi * XRATED CHEL-C - Meiji Chelsea CM song "明治チェルシーの唄" by シモンズ(Simons) * Zap Your Channel - Azumanga Daioh song "Soramimi Cake" by Oranges & Lemons, Full Metal Panic! song "Tomorrow" by Mikuni Shimokawa, Rizelmine song "Hajimete Shimasho!" by Rie Kugimiya, Ashita no Nadja song "Que Sera, Sera" by Ami Koshimizu, and Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan song "It's My Style" by Yui Horie * Zettai Remix - Ranma ½ song "Zettai! Part 2" by Yoshie Hayasaka English Sources * 20031023 - Limp Bizkit song "Nookie" * Apetenodytes Disco Type 4.0 - Brothers in Crime song "Forever", Aretha Franklin song "I Say A Little Prayer For You", Fantasy of Love song "Wonderland", Critical Mass song "Happy Generation", 4Tune Fairytales song "My Little Fantasy", Afu-Ra song "Scat Man" * Awesome Powers - Austin Powers * Bana Heso -We Otaku- - The Stunned Guys & DJ Paul Elstak's "Thrillseeka" * Beautiful Synergy - Beastie Boys song "Time to Get Ill" * Bluesky - Touch of Soul's "We Got The Love" * Boss on Parade (DJ Sharpnel Remix) - L.A. Style song, "James Brown is Dead". * BY UR SIDE - American film, "Weird Science" * Chichi! - "Happiness" by The Pointer Sisters * COLD PIZZA (m1dy) - Action movie Die Hard , Comedy movie Happy Gilmore * Counter Zero - Counter-Strike * DDD - WWE WrestleMania 2000 intro. * DDD2 - WWE sound clips involving the tag team The Dudley Boyz and the stable "D-Generation X". The names of the songs are a play on their tag finisher, the "Dudley Death Drop" or "3D". * Escape from vorkuta - Call of Duty: Black Ops and The Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil" * Fake Promise - Beasty Boys Intergalactic * Final Countdown TV - Europe songs "The Final Countdown", "Carrie", "Rock The Night", and Westside Connection song "Bow Down" * Ghost Ghost - Duprée song Brass Disk * Go! Go! Broadcloth appeal - Electric six song "Gay bar" * Hardstyle - Sports Sounds from Day of Defeat: Source (Weapons, Axis Voiceovers) and a Pavarotti Sample that might be taken from the Counter-Strike Map CS_Italy * Hartman's Clap*SRPC-0014 tracklisting, probably from the album insert. - Full Metal Jacket * How Long For Xmas - When The Angels Sing by No Angels * Hyper DDR - DDR songs "Butterfly" & "Boys" by Smile.dk and "If You Were Here" by Jennifer * ICQ and ICQ Terror - ICQ * Kakke Ecko (I Love J-core Forever Mixxx) - Conquering Lion song "Junglist" * Karaage Champions - MC Hammer song "U Can't Touch This" * Koke Killers - Caddyshack, The Blues Brothers (film) * Like a River Flow (Karatechno mix) - Prince album "The Gold Experience" track #6 "NPG Operator" * Loveryteks - Dan-e-o song "Sekkle Down" and Lisa Johnson song "Love" * Mad Invaderz - Captain Jack song "Dream A Dream", Hit'n'Hide song "Space Invaders", The D.O.C. song "It's Funky Enough", Smile.dk song "Don't Let Go", and Corona song "Try Me Out" * Mag-Burner - MacGyver * MODERN OF GHOST - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 OST - Main Theme, Eminem song "Survival" * Morning Knifreak - 5ive cover of "We Will Rock You" * Never Supply - Bongo Break by Madd Rapper feat. Busta Rhymes * PINK-CHAO! IS FACKIN' MIX - Pulp Fiction * Poison Air Wave (aka Dokudenpa) - 5ive cover of "We Will Rock You" * Powerpuff Gabberz - The Powerpuff Girls * Redpill - The Matrix - Juno Reactor song "Mona Lisa Overdrive" * Samurai Hardbeat - Samurai Jack * Sentient Beings - Transformers and song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park * S.G.Freak - Shamen - Progen (666 Edit) * Speed Disco Vol. 1 - Earth, Wind & Fire song "Let's Groove", Fred Ventura song The Years and Bad Religion song "Punk Rock Song" * Speed Disco Vol. 2 - Eminem song "Lose Yourself", Seal song "The Beginning" * Sky Nation - Game Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War song "15 years ago" from game OST. * TIME LOOPER - Cyndi Lauper songs "She Bop", "The Goonies 'r' Good Enough", "When You Were Mine" and "Time After Time" * Torinouta (Noise Rave Mix) - Psych-Out and Klubbheads song "Kickin' Hard" * Total Fatanity - Public Enemy song "Public Enemy No 1" * TRANCEFORMer - The animated movie Transformers * Undertaker Rollover - Limp Bizkit song "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" * Untitled (DJ Chucky) - A boxing announcer shouting "Let's get ready to rumble!" Wu-Tang Clan song "Clan in Da Front" * We Love Generation - Belinda Carlisle's "Heaven is a place on Earth" * Wonderdays - Oasis song "Wonderwall" * WHO THE FUCK IS JAMES BROWN IS STILL DEAD OR ALIVE - L.A. Style song James Brown Is Dead * Yakuza Terror (DJ SHOKOMI) - Kill Bill Volume 1 * Yanyan Disco Vol. 3 Speed Disco Vol. 3- Eve song "Got It All", Lipps Inc song "Funkytown", the song Greased Lightning from Grease and Irene Cara's song "Flashdance... What a Feeling", song "Dancing Tight" by Phil Fearon & Galaxy * You Don't Know What - The movie Twelve Monkeys and Mannie Fresh's "Real Big" * Zettai Remix - Pulp Fiction, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, and 2 Live Crew song "Break it on Down" * Zonbie1 - Zombie Nation song "Kernkraft 400" Other Sources * 30 Min Harder - Tatu song 30 Minutes * Beautiful Synergy - Twelve Girls Band song "Freedom" * Boss on Parade (DJ Sharpnel Remix) - The DJ Producer's "True Creators Part 2" * Chichi! - The Underground Nation Of Rotterdam song "Bitch" * Fabeltje - The Dutch children's television series De Fabeltjeskrant * Hatten Carnival - Hatten är din * How Many Nights For Xmas - Oh wei wei Weihnachten song by Larissa Schories * Hunter's Anthem - The PlayStation Portable game start-up sound and sounds from the PlayStation Portable game Monster Hunter Portable 2G. * Maru Maru - Neophyte song "Happy is voor hobos" * Metalic-A- - Atlantic Ocean song "Waterfall" * Operation No. 9 - Beethoven's Ode to Joy * 楽しき農夫/Frohlich Landmann/Pleasant Farmer - "Frohlicher Landamann" by Robert Schumann * Pretty Green Onions - Loituma - Ievan Polkka (Loituma Girl) * We Luv Lama - Delay Lama VST plugin by AudioNerdz References